Mixed Emotions
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky's confused and feeling vulnerable, when Kyle kisses her. Then, someone unexpected shows up, shocking her. Credit goes to 'homeandawayfan999' for the title and FrankElza for checking this over.


Mixed Emotions. 

Ricky pulled back. "What are we doing?" She questioned.

 **"Your kissing your ex partners brother "** The words flashed through her mind.

"Kyle, I think you should go, " Ricky told him as she looked at him.

Kyle looked as if he wanted to carry on kissing her but the look on her face told him otherwise. "Kyle go. "

"I'll see you at work tomorrow " He told her.

"Fine" She said. She dropped her head in her hands as the door closed and woke Casey. Sighing, she headed over to the cot and lifted Casey out, walking over to the fridge. She opened the door and got out the bottle she had prepared earlier.

Sitting back on the sofa, she fed Casey his bottle. Once, he'd finished it, she put it on the table and stood, placing her now asleep son, back in the cot.

* * *

 **"Mate we need to talk about Ricky** " Ash stood behind the counter as he sent off his text to his presumed dead best friend, only he, Billie and Phoebe knew that Brax was alive and well.

Immediately, a text come back. " **What why?"**

 **"She's acting erratic "** Ash replied.

It, was then Brax decided, he had to return to Summer Bay. After a drive, which seemed to go on forever, he got some sleep in a motel.

* * *

A knock woke Ricky up. Blinking, she sat up and reached for her dressing gown, and padded to the door. She took off the lock and pulled it open.

She stood frozen at the door, she couldn't move, it was a ghost from her past.

"Hello Ricky "

"B- Brax" She stuttered, her hands kept going to her mouth.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure " She stepped aside.

They both sat on the couch. And, Brax explained why he left.

"I did it to protect you and Casey " He explained.

"I loved you " She told him.

 _Past tense. Had she moved on in his absence?._

Brax nodded. "I know you did "

"Let us come with you " She said, on impulse.

She knew he was going to leave again, he couldn't stay as the cops were looking for him.

He didn't want her on the run with him, he couldn't buy a house as the cops would eventually catch up with him, and life on the run was no good for a young child.

"Ricky, I can't do that " He told her.

"Why not?" She demanded to know, hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't want you to get in to trouble "

"I don't care " She was defiant in her response, she wanted him and she knew he wanted her.

Brax ran a hand over his newly shortened black hair. "Alright "

Ricky nodded. And Brax left as she gathered up the important things, she and Casey would need, she'd leave Kyle to sort out the flat, to do as he pleased with it.

"Ready to go?" Brax said as he come back, a few hours later, dressed in jeans and a shirt.

She shook her head. "No, I need to tell you something "

"What?" Brax asked.

He'd kept the biggest secret of his life from her, so she had thought about it, but if they were going to give things another go, she wanted no secrets, no lies. She took his hand and pulled him in to her bedroom.

"Ricky, what's wrong?" Brax asked, his silence had always worried him.

"Brax, I kissed Kyle " She whispered, her head hung low.

"You did what?" Brax questioned.

"I was upset, he was there and one thing led to another " She looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. The same hurt that had been in her own eyes ever since Kat had told her he was dead.

"Why?" He spat at her, heading towards the door.

"I don't know " She jumped up after him. But, before she had reached him, he'd left the flat. She rubbed a hand over her face, she'd come so close to getting him back and now she had gone and ruined it.

* * *

He walked to the beach.

Kyle noticed his brother, while he was on a break.

"Are you OK?" Kyle asked.

"You took advantage while she was down " Brax shoved his brother.

"She wanted it " Kyle told him.

Brax could have punched him. He ran his hand over his head.

"Brax, wait " Kyle called after him. He continued to walk.

Kyle headed towards his brothers flat, he seen Ricky through the window, she was sat crossed legged on the floor, playing "peek a boo " with Casey.

"I told him" Ricky said as soon as she saw Kyle.

Kyle glared at her. Ricky stood up.

"He deserved to know " Ricky argued.

Brax headed back to the flat. "Out " He told his brother. " Rick and I need to talk "

Kyle left them both to it. Brax pulled her towards her bedroom.

Ricky sat down on the bed, watching Brax pace the floor.

"Look at me" She whispered.

Brax shook his head as he knew he didn't want to be without her. "We'll get through it "

"Really?" She asked, in disbelief.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, we will " Reaching out, he slipped an arm around her shoulders, she looked unsure at first, but she soon realised it was where she belonged. They headed out of the house and headed the back way to the garden where their friends were talking.

"Listen up, guys " Brax announced as Billie, Ash, Phoebe Denny, Kyle, Josh, Nate and Kat all turned around to face him. "Ricky and I have decided to leave. "

Kyle walked over to them. "Look after her "

Brax nodded, he certainly wasn't going to let the feisty Sharpe woman out of his sight again. "I will "

"Good " Kyle replied as he held his hand out.

Brax shook his brothers hand. "Listen, mate about before "

"Forget about it" Said Kyle.

He held the door open for Ricky as Brax sorted out Casey.

He may have kissed her, but she deserved to be happy. He waved until Brax's car disappeared, out of the Bay for a second time.


End file.
